


True Wizarding Red

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Historical, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-07
Updated: 2007-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gellert has a thing for hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Wizarding Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just_ann_now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_ann_now/gifts).



Albus had never fully appreciated before how sensual hair could be. He let his own grow long partly because it was a wizarding tradition, but mostly because he couldn't be bothered to keep it trimmed short. He tied it back to keep it out of his face and out of his potions cauldrons. Usually he used a suede thong for the purpose; the slight roughness of the leather's surface helped to hold it securely. Most of the time, though, his hair was simply something that he ignored. Until now.

He stood in the sunlight by the ivy-covered garden wall, his eyes fastened on Gellert's face in the shadows as Gellert's hand lifted to stroke over his cheek.

"Such glorious hair you have," Gellert murmured. "The true wizarding red. They say that once such color was a sure sign of wizarding blood, but now even some Muggles have it." His mouth twisted in disdain. "Never mind that now. May I?"

Without waiting for Albus's permission, he tugged at the strip of leather, loosening it, and stepped even closer to Albus until they were nearly touching. He stroked back a lock that had fallen forward across Albus's forehead. "You're the perfect wizard," he whispered, so close that Albus could feel his warm breath. "The one I've been looking for."

As their lips met, Albus let himself sink into the caress of Gellert's fingers across the nape of his neck. Thought fled as they embraced; only the last shreds of Albus's self-consciousness moved them into the shadows under the yew, where no one from the house could see them.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for just_ann_now for holiday 2007.


End file.
